manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Carcer City
, Carcer City Zoo and Starkweather’s Estate]]Carcer City is a city used in Manhunt, a Rockstar videogame which involves a mass murderer named James Earl Cash. Carcer City is a dangerous and industrial city with a corrupt police chief named Gary Schaffer, and a snuff film director who apparently calls the shots in town. There are white supremacists, murderers, and other sorts of criminals and rogues who rampage through the streets of the city. Carcer City is most likely based off Camden, Detroit, Philadelphia or Cleveland. It is located in Liberty State, due to it apparently being close to Liberty City (in GTA III, the Lips 106 DJ mentions while reading a story about Gary Schaffer that Carcer City is "nearby" to Liberty City. Carcer City is also seen in the stats in GTA IV under "Distance Traveled," and is the first city mentioned, coming before a "Capital City." This suggests that Carcer City is closer to Liberty City than either the state or nation's capital). It is mused that Carcer City would exist in the same fictional world as the GTA III Era, because of overlaps and references within them. Between Carcer City and the city in Manhunt 2, Carcer City seems to be the more dangerous of the two.The year where events take places is November, 2003, and posibily on the date of 19. Residents * James Earl Cash - the violent protagonist of Manhunt. * Lionel Starkweather, a.k.a. The Director - The purported ruler of Carcer City. He used to be a very famous director in Hollywood, but fell out of favor for reasons unknown. Understandably, he was angry and decided to form a snuff film ring under the name Valiant Video Enterprises. * Gary Schaffer - The corrupt Police chief of Carcer City. He is paid by Starkweather and often takes bribes. He is first mentioned in Grand Theft Auto III for being cleared of corruption charges, but all of the witnesses in the case have gone missing. Many residents believe he is truly guilty, but he and Starkweather control the courts in Carcer City. He does not appear in any of the levels in Manhunt, but is referenced in the final cutscene of the game. * The Reporter - The reporter of the Carcer City news. She has been researching Starkweather's activities for some time, and it is hinted that Starkweather is on to her. Cash must lead her back to her apartment so she can collect evidence on the snuff ring, protecting her from the police force along the way. If she is left on her own too long she will come running to find Cash, which puts them both in danger. She is last seen on the news doing a news bulletin exposing Starkweather's snuff film ring. A bonus soundfile of an audio transcript from the Manhunt website reveals that the aftermath has made her paranoid, unable to cope with witnessing so much violence and the whole concept of people willingly participating in such a depraved sport for the amusement of others. She is being interviewed by a doctor in a mental institution who says the reporter was found wandering the streets with a Knife in her hand. * Ramirez - A Hispanic man with one eye and leader of The Wardogs, Ramirez is seen giving orders to various gangs throughout the game. Cash encounters Ramirez at the apartment building with the Wardogs. Ramirez has orders to make sure that Cash is killed, and by the end of the scene only one will be left alive. Ramirez is killed by Cash. * Mr. Nasty - the man behind the snuff film ring and the boss of the Valiant Video Enterprises and most likely of The Hoods. * The Tramp - In one scene Cash must lead the tramp through the city to the cemetery, protecting him from gang members along the way. He is an alcoholic homeless man and is constantly swigging liquor. He seems oblivious to the danger he is in. Bonus material in the game suggests that he is Kenneth Jesperson, the former leader of the Smileys who has the secret identity of Scarecrow. * Piggsy - The final boss in the game. He wears a severed pig's head over his face and uses a chainsaw to kill his victims. He was Starkweather's main star before Cash. Also, he is the only character in the game that can locate Cash in the shadows, by "sniffing" him in the air. * The Cerberus Leader - During parts of the game, he and his team capture Cash and place him in a different location. He is killed by Cash, trying to hide from both him and Piggsy in Starkweather's mansion. * The White Rabbit - Found at the end of the asylum, he is a man in a white rabbit suit who holds the key needed to escape the asylum. He is a homage to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as well as the Bunnyman of Clifton, Virginia. The Rabbit is supposed to be the end of the line for Cash, and after he is killed, Starkweather stops giving Cash directions, effectively betraying Cash. * Brian Van Ginsberg - a follower of the Epsilon Program. * Phil Cassidy - war veteran and gun runner. * Ken - a civilian. * Carl, Vince, Mike, Zed, Duke, Joe - The Hoods gang members. * Adam, Carlos, Jules - The Innocentz gang members. * Fug, Barry - The Smileys gang members. Places The following are many of the popular locations in Carcer City. Keep in mind that the game doesn't represent the entire city, but merely parts of it. * Carcer Zoo : Formerly a perfect place to make a trip with your family, it used to feature over a hundred different animals from all over the world, and is located in the heart of the city. Lately it had been ruled by gangs and all the animals have escaped. It is thought it is used by gangs as a hideout and a home for The Wardogs. The Zoo is the setting of the scenes Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash and Monkey See, Monkey Die. * Darkwoods Penitentiary : Formerly a large mental asylum. The inmates have all escaped and formed their own psychopathic gang called The Smileys, the asylum being their only turf. The gang was also used in the "Downtown" district of "Anywhere City" of Grand Theft Auto 2, under the name "The Loonies," but they are not connected. The Darkwoods Penitentiary is the setting for the levels Mouth of Madness, Doing Time and Kill The Rabbit. * Dentons City Junkyard : A scrapyard that is home to the Skinz, a gang of white supremacists rednecks. The scrapyard has many piles of junk which can serve as tactical advantages when hunting down the Skinz. Denton's Junkyard appears in the scenes White Trash and Fuelled by Hate. * Carcer City Mall : A shopping center undergoing construction. At night, it is home to the Innocentz. The mall has a few overturned benches, which can provide cover because you find a gun in one of the levels that features the mall. The Carcer City Mall is seen in the scenes View of Innocence and part of Born Again. * Carcer City Library : A library owned by The Hoods. There are several corpses in the basement. The Carcer City Library is the setting for the levels Road to Ruin and Hard as Nails. * Chips Casino : a casino located in Central. * Checks Cashed : a bank located in the abandoned part of the city. Known Districts * Wapona Hills * East Los Albos * Carcer Mark * Old Town * Central * Rocksnorth Bay * Stockyard * Jefferson * Leamingford * Links Other Landmarks, Districts, and Streets * Hay St. * Burns Square * Carcer Plaza * Arthur St. * Pirso Place * Carcer Junction * Yine St. * Felin Bank Park * Cruise Square * Hynadland Point * River Fen Viaduct * Kay Shore * Bridge of Deeford * Stonehavelle * Franklyn Steet * Mary Hill * Vinny Green * Craig Ave. * Roslin Park * Broomhill * Penny Bank * Ellington Ave. * Bertram * Lassie * Jordonford * Razlehead Circus * Garthdee Square * Alexander Cross * Joan Terr * Brooklyn Square * Jefferson Mains * Jefferson AV * Redman Lane * Aberdonmary * Austin Ave. * Holy Ave. * Nalmy Mains * Spencer * Gilling Hill * Dollar * Stone Ave. * Lettering * Ted Ave. * Mount Rela * Sheiling * St. Clare Place * Kay Shore * Leigh Rd. * Chainley * New Street * Carcer Street * 54 Street * Austin Mais * Links Way * Airport * City Museum Architecture Carcer City's architecture resembles Liberty City at some points of the game (Born Again, Press Coverage). Most of the towns places that Cash encounters are abandoned and strongly damaged (for example Doorway into Hell and Drunk Driving). Most buildings look like there from the early and mid 20th century. Some buildings destroyed and older is similary to some building in Portland Island,Liberty City. Crime Carcer City has a high crime rate, though not to the extent of Liberty City. Many gangs rampage through the streets of the city causing chaos. The Carcer City Police Department is also responsible for the high crime rate, since they're corrupted and don't do anything to stop the city's gangs, and most of their turf is run down and falling apart. The city has also had problems with a specific individual, namely James Earl Cash in 2000 and again in 2003. However, the crime rate might had gone down after the events of the game, as Cash was forced to murder many of the criminals associated with the most dangerous gangs. It is hinted in GTA San Andreas, that Carcer was dangerous since the 90s of the XXI century. Gangs These gangs are crazy and psychotic. The game takes place in a few districts of Carcer, but doesn't depict the entire city. The districts shown are abandoned and populated only by the gangs, and most civilians have relocated, and corrupt police chief Gary Schafer has refused to do anything, instead allowing the gangs to do as they wish within these areas. * The Hoods * The Skinz * The Innocentz * The Wardogs * The Smileys * Cerberus * The Monkeys * The Jury * The Clowns * Camheds * The Lost Transportation The subway system in Carcer City is one of the public transportation systems. The subway features a lot of stops dispersed throughout the city, serving as an interborough link. The other transportation systems are trains, cars and probably buses. References from Grand Theft Auto * In Grand Theft Auto III A news segment on the in-game radio station Lips 106 reports that "police chief Gary Schaeffer was cleared of corruption charges in a controversial decision by the courts." This is an obvious allusion to a prominent character in this game. This shows that the police chief has been corrupt for two years (or more) before the events of Manhunt (most likely due to him dealing with Starkweather). The same news segment mentions Carcer City as being "nearby" to Liberty City. *There is also a "ghost town" in Liberty City, which is sometimes erroneously dubbed Carcer City. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, A mattress store has a poster that reads, "The Best Mattresses in Carcer". *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, In the beginning of the game, a radio advertisement for Carcer City makes references to steel mills being closed and "dining in the glow of the Flaming River," which may be the best indication of the city's inspiration. Many steel mills in the Midwest closed during the era when the game was set, including those in Pittsburgh, PA, Philadelphia, PA, Cleveland, Ohio, and Detroit, MI. The "Flaming River" is a clear reference to the "Burning River", a period in the 1970s where the Cuyahoga River in Cleveland, Ohio was polluted enough that it caught fire. *Also in the beginning, a woman on the WCTR show "The Wild Traveller" calls from Carcer City asking why would anyone want to vacation there, probably referencing as to how crime-ridden the city is. *When bumped into, sometimes a pedestrian says "Hey! This isn't Carcer City, OKAY!" *On the Shores of Palamino Creek north of Los Santos there are several large objects with the words "Carcer City" on them. *In Zero's RC store, there is an action figure of James Earl Cash, along with Piggsy, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. *One pedestrian is noted to say (after CJ murders somebody) "I'm moving to Carcer City" in GTA San Andreas. *A radio ad appears near the end of the game talking about Carcer City that is along the lines of "This is real America!" which is said at the end of the ad. *In the first cutscene at the airport in GTA San Andreas, it is seen on the arrivals board that one flight is from Carcer City. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a man named Ken calls "The Electron Zone" on LCFR (asking about the Internet) and states that he is "calling from Carcer City." *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Various pedestrians claim to have previous occupations in Carcer City; some say, "I was the best plumber in Carcer City!" *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a combat knife execution can be performed from behind the victim, this is very similar to a white stage knife/glass execution in Manhunt. When the victim is killed, they lie in the same position as a victim of a knife execution in Manhunt. *In GTA: San Andreas there are blue propane gas tanks with "Carcer Gas!' written on them. *In GTA:IV, On the police database some criminals are listed as being born in Carcer City. *In GTA:IV, "Liberty City to Carcer City" is a distance the game shown in your stats as an indication of how many miles you have traveled. *In GTA IV, certain pedestrians can be seen wearing buttons of the masks of The Smileys. *In GTA IV, an achievement (Xbox 360 and PC version) or a trophy (PS3 Version) that can be unlocked is called "Manhunt." This is unlocked after completing the "Most Wanted" side missions, activated by the computer inside and LCPD vehicles. *In GTA IV, on the Blogsnobs website, one of the bloggers is located in Carcer City. Etymology The Latin word carcere, which means prison, is also apparent in the word carceral state, which means: a state modelled on a prison. It is also apparent in 'incarcerate', meaning; to imprison. In geomancy, Carcer is one of the Seven figures of Western Geomancy. It is the figurative outline of an enclosure or prison cell (similar to the word carcere). Category:Cities Category:Manhunt Category:Carcer City Category:Locations